Derniere Lettre
by Chokapik
Summary: Les derniers instant d'une vie...


Voilà je publie Mon premier OS ! Pas grand chose a dire ! bizouxxxxxx

* * *

_Tit Coeur,_

_Voilà c'est fini pour moi._

_Je n'allais pas bien, ces dernier temps. Tu as du le remarquer. Il y a bientôt 9 mois, Harry a disparu. Je l'aimais plus que tout au monde, mais lui ne m'aimait pas, il est partit du jour au lendemain sans rien dire, personne ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Je l'aimait à en mourir, et, en apprenant son départ j'ai voulu mourir... Mais je t'aime moi, je t'aime._

_Personne ne comprenait ma douleur, je ne le connaissais pas. C'était le meilleur ami de mon frère, mais moi il ne m'avait jamais adressé la parole. Mon frère s'en ai remis, lui, mais pas moi. Pendant plusieurs mois j'ai fait une dépression, tu ne me connaissais pas encore, à l'époque, et puis un jour j'ai décider qu'il fallait que j'arrête, que j'arrête de l'aimer, d'aimer une photo alors que je ne le reverrais jamais. Il fallait que je regarde le présent et, que j'arrête de regarder le passé, il fallait que je fasse un deuil. Je l'aimais mais personne ne peut se rendre compte du mal que ça m'a fait._

_Puis je t'ai connu, comme ça un jour, et je t'ai aimé, aimer plus que ma propre vie, mais pas autant que je l'aimais lui. Je ne pouvais plus aimer comme j'avais aimé. Et j'avais peur. Une peur horrible d'aimer à nouveau, de souffrir parce que, dans toutes les histoires on fini par se quitter. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Il m'as fallu au moins 1 mois avant que je me rende compte que je t'aimais, et j'ai tenter. J'ai essayé de te connaître, et puis j'ai appris que tu m'aimais aussi. Pour moi c'était génial, un des plus beau moments de ma vie. On était ensemble et tout allait bien j'avais la forme..._

_Un jour, tous mes souvenirs ont ressurgis comme ça sans prévenir. Je commencer à tomber dans un gouffre, mais personne ne s'en est aperçu. Je lançait des appels mais personne n'était là pour s'en rendre compte. Et puis un jour, mes amies s'en sont aperçues. Mais il était déjà trop tard, le processus était déjà engagé. Personne ne me ferait arrêter. Elles on commencer à m'engueuler en essayant de me montrer la vérité. Sois disant j'était belle et je t'avais toi. J'avais donc tout pour moi. Nan, broutille, je n'avais pas tout pour moi. Sa faisait 10 jours que j'en avais marre de ma vie et il me manquait 2 choses pour avoir tout, pour moi ces 2 choses c'était Harry, et la mort. Harry n'étant pas ici il m'était impossible de le revoir, seule la mort était réalisable, mais je ne voulais pas quitter ce que j'aimais. Alors je me suis rappeler d'un proverbe : « Si mon sang était de l'encre, je m'ouvrirait les veines pour t'écrire je t'aime ». Je trouvais sa beau j'ai voulu essayé. C'était en plein cours et mon amie à coté de moi m'a empêché de faire quelque chose. J'ai donc attendu, attendu d'être seule._

_Le soir dans mon lit j'étais seule et j'ai commencé à faire des entailles dans ma main. J'en ai fait assez pour saigner et ecrire je t'aime sur un papier. J'en étais fière ! C'etait beau pour moi. Je voulais te le donner. Mais j'y et renoncer par peur de t'effrayer alors j'ai rien fait._

_Mais je t'aime moi, je t'aime. A un point inimaginable et sa me faisait peur. Alors je préfère m'arrêter là._

_Et puis le gouffre devenait interminable, vous me disiez vous sentir impuissant. Normal c'était déjà trop tard ma mort approchait petit a petit. Il aurait fallu intervenir au bon moment mais c'est trop tard._

_Il y a 3 semaine je disait « je te jure je n'irais pas plus loin, je t'aime » Mais l'autre soir en parlant avec Hermione j'ai dit les choses les plus horrible que j'avais jamais dites. Je disait que je voulais passez par la fenêtre et plein d'autre encore. On a pleurer toutes les 2, et je lui ai dit que je l'aimais trop, je me suis raccrocher a elle pour se soir là, pour ne pas partir._

_C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus de limites, que je ne savais plus jusqu'où je pouvais aller. Mais je t'aime moi, je t'aime._

_Et plus sa allait plus je me « décorait le bras » tu n'aimais pas ça, alors je ne t'en parlais pas, mais mes amies avaient peur pour moi, et se rendant compte que c'était pas la peine de me dire « arrête », elle m'on dit « c'est ta vie tu en fais ce que tu veux ». Voir mon sang coulé comme ça tout les soirs un peu plus, c'était une libération._

_De toute façon j'étais morte. Morte depuis qu'Harry avait emportée un morceau de mon coeur. Le temps passait et le morceau qu'il avait était de plus en plus petit. Mon coeur s'agrandissait pour tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je t'aime moi, je t'aime. Mais tu sais très bien qu'un coeur même sans un tout petit morceau il ne peut fonctionner. Et une personne sans coeur ne peut vivre. Alors j'étais morte._

_La Gini joyeuse était morte. Puis avec le temps elle c'est fabriquer un masque pour rendre ces proches heureux, mais plus le temps passait, plus la vrai Gini en avait marre d'être cachée, étouffée par un masque. C'est là qu'elle s'est rendue compte qu'on ne l'aimait que joyeuse..._

_Je ne voulais plus de ma vie et le fait de me mutiler était une libération, voir mon sang couler me soulageait du mal de vivre, en m'empêchant d'aller plus loin._

_Mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris. J'ai compris que tout ça ne pouvait me mener à une seule chose, celle que je désire le plus au monde, La Mort._

_Quand tu liras ma lettre il seras déjà trop tard, mais comprend moi. Je ne pouvais pas vivre en étant morte et si j'ai fais ce choix c'est parce que j'était vraiment mal._

_La ou je vais aller je serais heureuse loin de mes problèmes. Et je veillerais sur toi, je ferais attention que tu te trouves une femme, et qu'elle te fasse plein de beaux enfants. Je veillerais à ce que tu sois heureux et que tu oublies toute cette période noire, qui a fait de ma vie un enfer. Je veux juste que tu gardes en toi mon visage heureux._

_Ne m'oublie pas mais ne pleure pas. Je t'aime moi, je t'aime. Si j'ai mis tout ce temps avant de t'en parler c'est que j'avais peur. Peur de te dire que je voulais mourir pour lui peur de te faire du mal et de tout mettre en l'air dans notre histoire. Mais je t'aime moi, je t'aime._

_Rechoisis en mon nom ta vie et tu honneras ma mort. Ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie mais pour moi, soit heureux. Mais je t'aime moi, je t'aime._

_Seul le temps effaceras toutes tes blessures, donne lui une chance. Et puis avec le temps tout les souvenir ne sont ils pas bon ?_

_Je t'aime moi, je t'aime._

_Avec tout mon amour pour l'éternité_

_Ta Ginny qui t'aime_

En écrivant cette lettre Ginny se mis a pleurer mais elle savait que c'était la dernière fois, elle en fut rassurer. Elle allât chercher une enveloppe écrivit le nom de son Tit Coeur : Victor.

Elle mit la lettre dedans et elle partir chercher une lame du cutter. Elle s'habilla tout en blanc pour avoir l'air d'un ange. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença a s'entailler l'avant bras, pour la dernière fois. Elle fit plusieurs coupures très profondes et elle regarda couler son sang au début c'était quelque gouttes, et ça c'est vite transformé en une tache qui grandissait a une vitesse impressionnante.

Elle versa quelques larmes et s'endormit paisiblement. Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour se raccrocher à la lueur de vie qui s'animait encore en elle. Elle eut son dernier souffle qui parut comme un soulagement et elle se laissa emporter par les ailes de la mort.

* * *

Une ptite review pleeeeeease ! dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si je dois faire une suite. Moi je pense pas mais bon... Bizouxxxx 


End file.
